Pleasure and leisure
by Ikana Katsuragi
Summary: Just after saying you don't care about something, it happens that you do need that something... Taito... not lemon...


Pleasure and leisure  
  
(A/N: This is my second Taito fic, I hope you like it, it's not lemon, don't worry, may be the next chapters, I don't know. Enjoy and review, I'm making my best at writing in English, I promise my next fic will be in Spanish)  
  
*******************************************************  
  
These are the words I had thought all day. Nice, aren't them? Pleasure... Matt said he was upset with his mom again but didn't say why. That day we spent all day at my place, sitting on the kitchen table talking about how annoying girls became, after dating them, everything resulted stupid. Here are some of Matt's reasons.  
  
-By now I do care a shit about girls; all they want is to have pleasure... and... leisure. Pretty girls ask for much, those are prostitutes to be.  
  
- Matt you have had all the girls you wanted without money –I assured, knowing it was true, because he was handsome, nice, elegant and popular. So who cared about his money?  
  
-That's leisure, Tai. I'm talking about pleasure... all they want is to be fucked –he said taking a drag of his cigg.  
  
-And how do you call them? Bitches?  
  
-Mmm... yeah, the same meaning applied in different ways.  
  
I hesitated for a second. But finally I said something.  
  
-"Prostitute" sounds professional... but they aren't –I regretted about that immediately, and looked up at the ceiling trying to find something else to talk about.  
  
-How do you know? –He asked, looking interested –Have you tried?  
  
-Uh... once, but it sucked.  
  
-Oh, I didn't know –he said and I blushed, those things made me feel ashamed for my current situation –how much did you pay?  
  
-I'm not going to tell you  
  
-How much? –jeez he knows me too well...  
  
-Thirty.  
  
He looked rather disgusted and just raised up an eyebrow showing me his disappoint but just added.  
  
-Was she pretty?  
  
-Mmm, a professional. I was bored... satisfied... but bored.  
  
-So what did you want? An entertainer? I wouldn't pay that much for it –he answered standing up and heading to the sink and washed his hands.  
  
-You say that because you get them for free. Hey! I have needs too! – I also regretted about that, but too late.  
  
-We were talking about the damned girls, not your needs...  
  
-Girls satisfy my needs, I can't hate them.  
  
-Well me too, but I can't love them –said Matt completely annoyed for my commentaries. I didn't care however. I liked to argue with him.  
  
-Oh well, what's sex without love anyways.  
  
And Matt shut up.  
  
Then we sat on the sofa. The house was empty and nobody was there to bother. It looked he was staying the night, because it was late already. He won the fight and got the TV remote. He was zipping the channels so fast that I got drowsy.  
  
-Football, football, I care a shit about football –he said. I tried to look bothered by this, but I know he hates sports –Do you have a drink?  
  
-You mean alcohol? Sorry, parents don't drink –I answered. I liked to be at my house because there weren't enough things to fill his vices. And taking the control of his behavior was one of my most important duties.  
  
-Plain water? At least? –he begged and I apologized.  
  
Minutes later we were watching a cook at a recipe program. We were more bored than before, a little bit tired. He was lying with his head resting on my lap, and I lazily ran my fingers through his hair. Maybe he was already slept; I know he likes me to do that. But I really don't know how we got to that position, or why we were watching that channel... I guess because all we wanted was to be in there, doing nothing but breath.  
  
-Tai? –he said very quietly without moving.  
  
-What?  
  
-Are we friends?  
  
-Yeah... why do you ask?  
  
-Do friends use to lay like this?  
  
-Not sure... maybe not –I thought about it for a second. The idea of us being more than friends sent a shiver down my spine –People would think we're more than that.  
  
-Lovers?  
  
-Yeah... -I said: the shivering coming again.  
  
-I like that word –he said in a whisper  
  
-Me too –I answered thinking I was in one of those very weird dreams.  
  
-How would it feel? –he yawned  
  
-I don't know. The same I guess, there isn't big difference.  
  
-Would you mind?  
  
At this point he seized up and sat next to me, his legs folded up with his head resting on my shoulder. I put my arms around him, like by instinct.  
  
-Mind what?  
  
-Be my boyfriend.  
  
-......-no answer came from my throat.  
  
-Tai? –he sounded worried and looked up at my very dreamy expression. I woke up from the nothingness of my mind and stroked Matt's beautiful face.  
  
-It would be a pleasure.  
  
He smiled and said: "Yeah, for both, no leisure but pleasure". I smiled back. That word was a mistake but he fixed it. I thought it had to be a reason why two very different souls can mix in one and share something as beautiful as love. I admitted it: I do love him, no matter what people can say, I can't betray my heart. Maybe not as a lover, but if you love someone the way I do it means a coupling thing. So what was I going to lose? His friendship? Nah! He had explained it perfectly: we were more than friends and we hadn't realized.  
  
After his last word he closed his eyes and waited for me to kiss him. That was the most beautiful kiss I've ever had. A kiss from Matt's lips, it was slow, delicate, and full of emotion when our lips met. I wonder if anybody else in the world would be able to feel what I felt that night. I guess not. We were special, I mean, we ARE special, always will, so will our love.  
  
******************************************************* *Reviews please, just say that I suck in this ^_^ I wouldn't mind!* *The words "Pleasure and leisure" come from Life Thru Lens, by Robbie Williams, but the lyrics aren't related to my fic.* *Does anybody know what happened to "Dark_Angel" author of "Feelings"? I really wanted to know its ending...* &&Taito forever&&


End file.
